


Anywhere

by Iruka_Yuywell



Series: At Last! [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka_Yuywell/pseuds/Iruka_Yuywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tea and Sympathy.<br/>Took me forever, but here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Anywhere by: Evanescence or any of the G-boys. ~lyrics~

Warning: Yaoi...flame me if you, want but you have been warned.

 

For Trowa: I told you I'd finish this one day…I just never knew it would take THIS long…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Anywhere

 

Six months. Six months of phone calls and broken dates. I didn't blame Quatre. Between his sisters and Winner Co., he's a very busy person. But it was time I put my foot down. Time I did something.

 

~Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free~

 

Ever since that morning I can't get him out of my head. For awhile Cathy thought I'd finally cracked. She'd catch me staring at TV's showing his image when we walked down streets. I'd buy financial magazines just for new pictures. It sounds very stalker like, but I have it on good authority the he was doing similar things.

 

~I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand~

 

We did see each other in person. Twice I believe it was. Both times were at very proper function held in our and the other pilots' honor. Both time we were seated far away from each other and of course nether one of us could do much about it. Besides, with all the media, there would be no way for us to have had any privacy. And could you imagine the scandal it would cause if it came out that the Head of Winner Co. is Gay? The horror! Not that I care about a scandal on my account, but I know what his outward image means to him.

~We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down~

 

So I've devised a little plan.

 

~So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name~

 

I know kidnapping is illegal, but Quatre, can you forgive me? I promise to return you…in almost the same condition. I also know that this is not the best way to endear myself to your sisters. Something tells me, however, that few of them will like me anyway. You've told me how they push the women at you. What will they think when they find out the REAL reason you rejected every one of them.

 

~I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there~

 

I know you'll love my cabin. It's small, but there is only the two of us. When I first found it, I had wanted to show it to you. But at that time it seemed only a dream. Now I'm glad I bought it.

 

~All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there~

 

The look on your face when I burst into your office! Despite the late hour, I knew you'd be here. For the first time, I'm glad you worked late. Fewer people to have to sneak you by. With out so much as a word, I grab your hand and in a flurry of flying paperwork, extract you from the building.

~We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason~

 

By the time we reach the parking garage, you're laughing harder than I ever remember. That bright smile on your face is the most beautiful thing in the world. I wish I could look at it forever.

~Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now~

 

Throwing you my extra helmet, I hop onto my bike and wait for you to get on behind me. For a second, I see bewilderment and doubt pass through you eyes. Then that little bit of mischief I know resides in your heart, shines through and we're off.

 

~Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you~

 

Your whoop of joy, as we race to freedom, is music to my ears. No worries. No cares. No sisters telling you what to do. No board members complicating every move you make. Just you, me, and the empty road ahead. What more do we need, love? You know you need this get away. I need it too.

 

~Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now~

 

When we reach my little hideaway I scoop you up in my arms and carry you over the threshold. I always wanted to do that. You squeal of surprise is just as I imagined it would be. Just as I dreamed it. 

~We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name~

 

As soon as we're in the door, I drop you on the overstuffed couch. Now my real plan begins. I drop to one knee and hold out my heart in the shape of a box.

We've been through so much together. I love you Quatre Rabbarba Winner. Will you marry me?


End file.
